Tot Trouble
by FireHanyou17
Summary: Gray, you've really done it this time! This time the ice mage turned Natsu into a... Read to find out! If you don't like, then don't read. Entrée of insanity, a main dish of humor, with a side of romance. Serve hot, add Mira's meddling for seasoning. I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.
1. Gray, you're dead

**I bet you all are wondering 'what the fuck compelled this chick to write something this weird?' or something along those lines, so I'll tell you. I saw the cover picture and wondered what it would be like if Gray turned Natsu into a toddler. Well, that and a plot bunny decided to bother the hell out of me until I finally typed this up. God damn plot bunnies.**

 **Chapter one: Gray, you're dead**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

" What did you do?!" Erza furiously demanded while Gray sweated profusely and continued to cower manly in a corner, a frightened look on his face. " It-It was just a prank Erza, I swear! Friends prank eachother all the time!" he squeaked and began to sweat more when the redhead swordswoman pulled a blade from her magical inventory and aimed it at his throat with a murderous expression on her face.

" You seem to think **this** is a joke?! He's a child!" Yes he was a child. But this child wasn't who anyone would expect.

It was Natsu.

The fire Dragonslayer was currently the size of a toddler; roughly no bigger than a two year old and he stared at everyone with wide-slightly fearful-onyx orbs. The girls of Fairy Tail cooed-well the more girly ones anyway, Cana was teasing him, all the guys were snickering and attempting to get a picture with their lacrima cameras for blackmail later, while Elfman ranted about manly things loudly in the background.

" He's so CUTE!" Lisanna squealed. She and her sister Mirajane both had stars in their sapphire eyes. Juvia watched as Gray-whom had gotten away from Erza's sword-teased the toddler and she blushed, her imagination going on overdrive from the images of herself and Gray, him lovingly teasing a navy blue haired little haired girl while she herself made lunch, smiling.

The steam that was rising form her ears, grew in amount as the daydream continued. Suddenly the large guild doors parted revealing a slightly tuckered out Lucy whom had just returned from a small escort job. " Hey what's going on?"

She lightly pushed her way through the crowd and saw the baby dragon slayer. When the pink haired toddler caught wind of her scent, he struggled more fiercely to get out of Mira's strong yet soft grip, attempting to reach for Lucy. She cocked her head to the side, then gently picked the squirming toddler from the Fairy Tail poster girl's arms, and Natsu snuggled into her chest; tired but a smile on his tiny face.

Seeing Lucy with a baby, let along a baby Natsu, the Fairy Tail girls began to squeal quietly as to not wake the small slayer. " Lucy, do you think you could take him for us? It's too rowdy for a child to be here in the guild, and you are apparently the one who he likes the best." the blonde sighed and agreed.

Now she probably had to go shopping for him.

...

And that brought Lucy to where she was currently. Running around the shopping district of Magnolia while a hyper toddler Natsu ran around, bobbing away form her hands. He was worse as a child. Finally he slowed enough for her to grab him. " Gotcha." she said with triumph. A slightly older woman looked over and smiled. " What a handsome young man. You have such a darling son, his father must be quite the looker as well." Lucy promptly turned red and started stuttering. " I'll take that as a yes then!" the woman chuckled and went on her way.

Now that the blonde had re-obtained the toddler Natsu and had bought her groceries, Lucy made the trek back to her house. " Natsu!" she called. Why? Because the minute she unlocked her door, the child ran in and attempted to scale her bed, only to underestimate the height and fall. He got up and rubbed his head before his lip trembled.

" Oh no no no! It's okay!" Lucy rushed to calm the kid before her landlady came up and demanded she pay more money or something for housing a kid. Goodness knows the woman loved to see her struggle to get the money on time. She had finished shushing the child before setting him on the bed, and went to prepare lunch.

Taking care of a toddler, let along _Natsu_ was a mission in and of itself. " Hey, Natsu?" she was rewarded a gurgle of question. " What do you want to eat?" Quickly remembering that he was a child, and couldn't speak, she went back to her bedroom, set the toddler on her hip, and moved back to the kitchen.

" We have pancakes-though since it's so late in the day I don't think it's a good idea, ramen, I could make some cinnamon rolls if you want.." Natsu clearly must have recognized one of them, because after she'd mentioned cinnamon, he started clapping. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise considering tha fact that he was a fire Dragonslayer, and he liked _hot_ things. " Cinnamon rolls?" she asked just to be clear. Again, she received clapping in answer.

Cinnamon rolls it is then. Within almost no time at all, the toddler had two cinnamon rolls sat on a plate in front of him, " Careful that's-" he paid no heed to her warning and shoveled the food into his mouth. " hot."

Well at least heat was of no worry, seeing as he paid hot cinnamon rolls no heed. After he ate, she took him into the bathroom, and tried to get over her embarrassment. She would have to bathe him since he was essentially a two year old and could not do such a task on his own.

" NATSU STAY STILL!" she attempted to get the child to stay put so she could put him in the tub. It was already hard enough of a fight to get him undressed, and even harder to get him in the bathroom in the first place. " Stay still or...no sleeping on my bed!" surprisingly, that got the child to halt moving immediately and Lucy was left confused. Did this kid really understand her?

Maybe Natsu had just been one of those odd children who almost completely understood those older than him. Finally, the chibi Natsu relented and succumbed to his fate of taking a bath. He pouted the whole time though, almost making Lucy feel guilty. After the bath, Lucy summoned Virgo for some clothes for Natsu, she got them, he got dressed and the maid spirit was dismissed. She wasn't very happy about not getting punished though.

" Hmm. How about we listen to the radio?" Lucy suggested and turned on her radio lacrima. " This just in! Fairy Tail's Celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia was seen with a pink haired child, who was it?! Is she in a secret relationship? Coollll! With the hair on the small child-who appeared to be the age of two years old-one can only assume that the child's father is the one and only NATSU DRAGNEEL! COOOOOLLLL! Lucy Heartfilia with a child! Coolll!" Okay so it was that weirdo Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly. WAIT! How had they gotten any information about that stuff?!

" WHEN THE HECK DID THEY GET THAT KINDA INFORMATION?!" It'd only been about twenty minutes! How the hell could they get that stuff within that time-frame?! Natsu seemed to sense her distress because he made a gurgle or something and then the blonde's attention was all on him. " What's up Natsu?" she asked.

His head tilted to the side and he stuck a fist in his mouth, onyx eyes twinkling. Knowing that letting out a squeal would hurt his ears, Lucy refrained. Instead she spent the rest of the day caring for the toddler of a Dragonslayer. When it was time for him to go to bed, she had eventually coaxed him into sleeping, while she took a bath before dressing in her pajamas and going to sleep, making sure she wouldn't roll over Natsu during the night.


	2. Lucy's tiring Day

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been working on a lot (as usual) but I've been staying up til like 1 and 2 in the morning (though my doing this is mostly watching videos on YouTube, reading fanfiction, and listening to music as I try my absolute best to push a good chapter out there with minimal errors.) attempting to get this all done. And now, I give you Tot Trouble chapter two.**

 **I apologize if it isn't as long as you wish it to be, but I wanna get it out of here so I can head onto the next chapter, Natsu's point of view! That should be...entertaining...**

 **Chapter two: Lucy's tiring Day**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

How did I get roped into doing this? Oh yeah, Mira somehow played me into taking care of Natsu now that Gray decided to play a stupid prank and turned him into a toddler. I was now with Natsu in Magnolia park and he was hell bent on running around as if he was gonna die or something.

Oh, and he had Happy fly him around at Max Speed. Yeah, like I need that. Just what I want, having to patch up Natsu if Happy manages to drop him by accident. " Happy put him down before he gets hurt!" I ordered. Heaven knows those two would get in trouble even if they didn't mean it. I should know that from experience.

" Lucy, you're no fun! Have a fish, it'll make you feel better!" he tried handing a raw fish to me. " Uhh, no thanks." Happy shrugged and swallowed it whole, bones and all. That's disgusting. Maybe I can work around the guild, seeing as since Natsu is a child, he can't take jobs. I wonder how long this'll last...

And so I went to visit master. " Come in." Master's face had been buried in an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly and he quickly put it away and smiled innocently at me. " Yes, Lucy?" I smiled. " Hi master. Since Natsu's been turned into a child and can't do any jobs, I was wondering if I could work around the guild until he changes back."

" Of course child! Feel free to!" Master announced and his arm stretched to pat my backside. I pinched his hand and it retracted to his body with a sheepish chuckle. I then left his office. " Mou...that perverted old man.." was my one mumbled sentence after I exited his office. A father figure he may be, but he sure was perverted.

I walked back down the steps to the main part of the guild to see Levy keeping an eye on Natsu for me. " Thanks Levy. Mavis knows that everyone else would just let him wander off and get hurt or something..." That brought up the memory of Happy flying Natsu around Magnolia Central Park. That cat surely would've dropped him, even if only by accident or anything else. Levy was reading a book on ancient languages but she had Natsu on her lap to keep an eye on him, and Gajeel was brooding next to her. Maybe he doesn't like having Natsu on her?

It surprises me that Natsu hasn't said anything, maybe he was just a bit non-verbal or something. I wonder what a toddler would even be thinking...Anyway, I bade Levy farewell and took Natsu back to my apartment, sidestepping the Landlady by mere minutes and entered the hominess of my little abode.

Placing Natsu on the couch, I turned on the lacrima radio letting him listen to Jason scream his head off. Turns out, Natsu hates that guy as much as anyone else would because he kept making failed attempts to growl and turn off the lacrima radio, that blonde weirdo sure is loud...I went on fixing lunch for the two of us since Happy was on a short mission with Wendy, Carla, and Erza...That might not be a very good idea.

I can only imagine the hell on Earthland that is going on with Erza on the trip, I am so glad I didn't go. " Okay, I think that's enough of this Jason dude..." I muttered in annoyance and turned off the lacrima. I decided to throw my hair into a ponytail and sit Natsu on my bed wrapped up in my blankets so he wouldn't roll off the bed, and I set to writing a bit. Mira said she could take care of today's shift, but tomorrow she'd be showing me the ropes on how the kitchen worked and how to efficiently serve that many people in a timely fashion. I better prepare for a world of pain, because my muscles are bound to be in worse pain from tomorrow serving the members of Fairy Tail than training with Natsu and Erza. I was going to have Levy or Bisca watch Natsu tomorrow. They are probably the best suited to take care of someone. Erza was a no because she...isn't very good at physically taking care of someone, prime example being when she pulls us into hugs, out heads hitting her armor. Anyone else in the guild is too insane to take care of Natsu, and Cana would just try and get him drunk.

" Alright Natsu, tomorrow I'm going to be helping Mira around the bar to keep a steady income of money because we can't go on jobs when our trump card is been reduced to years his junior." he looked at me blankly as if expecting me to explain.

" It means, I'm gonna work with Mira tomorrow to make sure we keep getting money. While you're like this we can't go on jobs because you're one of the strongest and we wouldn't stand a chance without you." his eyes shined for some reason after I finished saying this. I was looking over at him as I wrote before I turned my attention back to my chapter. I promised Levy that she'd get the newest chapter to my story by the end of the week but I can't seem to get any farther. I sighed with frustration, and set my pen down, tapping my foot against the floor irately.

I got nothing. I have absolutely no ideas. Levy is going to murder me. I made lunch for myself and Natsu, putting extra paprika on his and he scarfed it down as per usual while I actually took my time. I read him a book, and we did a lot of other things before it was time to bathe him again. I hope he doesn't remember this...

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, I have Natsu's already started and sort of planned out... *grins maniacally and laughs in hysteria* Wonder how that'll turn out... Mwuahahaha. Hmm. Fire and Ice next I think, Royal Love, A Trial From Love's Past, and then A Switched Time-Table.**

 **Let's pray for good writing conditions. XD. So long for now.**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


	3. Natsu's Turn

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I SUCK I KNOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima and the rest of the animation crew and stuff.**

 **Chapter three: Natsu's turn**

* * *

I'M GONNA KILL THAT MORON GRAY! If that idiot hadn't turned me into a kid then I wouldn't be in this mess! He's just jealous and pissed cause I kicked his frosted ass in a fight. I guess I should just be thankful that I didn't end up with Mira or Lisanna. Now, they're my friends and I care about them, but I wouldn't want them taking care of kid me.

Thank fire that Mira asked Lucy. She's the nicest, if not a bit weird. So after I'd woke up, and she took me with her to go shopping, I happily darted around, dodging whenever she got to close. Then that woman...I'm sure if my face hadn't already been flushed from running, then it would've looked like Erza's hair. Erza...God no...

When we got back to her apartment, I had rushed to her bed, intent on jumping on it to take a nap, but I hit the side instead, and Lucy had coddled me to keep me from 'crying' and she even made me cinnamon rolls. I like cinnamon rolls, because it has cinnamon and cinnamon is spicy.

When the time came for a bath, I'd fought like it was life or death. I didn't wanna take a bath, mainly because since I'm so small, **Lucy** would be giving me _a bath._ Lucy. But then she'd gone and threatened to not let me sleep in her bed, and that meant no Lucy. So in short, I sulked as she sat me in the tub. I was probably a million shades of red, or at least that's something I'd heard Levy say before.

I bet she thought I wouldn't be able to understand anything she said. Though she was also blushing. Is she sick or something? I can't smell jack shit over the scent of bath stuff and steam so I couldn't tell. That Jason guy is weird, I wanna pummel him.

The next day, Lucy sat me with Levy while she went to see Master, and stayed in his office for a while then came out, taking me from Levy and we went back to her place. I like how she called me one of the strongest. She depends on me. People think I'm stupid, but that's not true. I'm smart. Smart enough to know when my mate is near me. Igneel told me all about mates, they're the one person that a Dragonslayer can be with, and the only person to be their other half. The mate is usually a girl since the only dragon-slayers are guys-aside from Wendy, Shelia doesn't count cause she's a God Slayer-and blah blah blah. Man, Igneel got really mushy on this stuff whenever he told me, but to be honest, I kinda wish I had listened just a bit more. I know the basics, and I know Lucy's my mate. She's nice and kinda funny but also kinda weird, she lets me sleep in her bed, and when I get motion sick on the trains she makes me feel better, unlike the Devil Woman who just knocks me out.

Somewhere off near Akane Beach, Erza felt the overwhelming urge to bash Natsu's head in the next time she saw him.

Natsu felt a shiver go down his tiny spine, a sixth sense picking up on a (maybe) murderous intent, rising from the missing Erza.

Lucy was writing again, anddddd now she's done. Good, PAY ATTENTION TO ME! LUCCYYYYYYYYYYYY! Against my will (MY AWESOME OVERPOWERING WILL!) I felt big tears in my eyes and, again, against my will, they fell down my cheeks, a soooo unmanly whimper rising from my mouth. She turned to me and wiped my tears shushing me, probably so her insane landlady wouldn't kill her for having a frickin' kid in her apartment. That lady charges wayyyy to much...What was it? Seventy _**thousand**_ Jewel for one freakin' apartment which isn't all that big?! Granted, it's a bit bigger than my house, but at least Happy an' I don't get charged like it's a house in Crocus for god's sake. Those prices are even worse.

Oh well. Bed time. **(In real life, I'm pretty sure that 70,000 Jewel is equal to about $700. It said so in the Fairy Tail volume 1 manga about when Lucy bought Plue's key and the shop keeper said 20,00 Jewel, and that it was just about $200 in American currency. So there. Lucy has to pay $700 to stay there. I think that's a relatively fair price, considering how much apartments and houses go for these days...)**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to sit up, finding my tiny body being surrounded by arms. A strand of blonde hair on it showed it was Lucy. Oh okay. I laid back down. Not long after, Lucy woke up. She looked at me and I was still tired so she got up and went to take a shower or something. When she was done, she came out in only a towel. If I was full-grown, I'd be covering my nose. Or closing the curtains. In fact, I leaned over toward the window to try and close them but I was too _DAMN SHORT!_ Lucy saw and closed them for me. Good, now no one can look at her. Except me; because I'm her mate.

" Natsu, today I'm working with Mira to earn some money. I'll be leaving you with Levy today, can you behave?" since I can't talk, I just looked at her stupidly. She sighed. " Right, I forgot toddlers can't talk.." what a weirdo. She's smart enough to know that toddlers can't talk. Maybe she's getting weirder! No! I thought Happy said that 'Lucy Weirdness Fever' wasn't contagious...yet.

AM I GONNA GET LUCY WEIRDO FEVER?! But I don't wanna! Is there a cure?! LUCY DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR WEIRDO DISEASE! I'll go to the scary lady who smacks everyone! The weird one who lives in the forest. Porly-what's-her-name. DON'T WORRY LUCE, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR WEIRDNESS! YOU WON'T BE SUCKED INTO THE DARKNESS!

...

I'm still gonna kill that asshole Gray for turning me into a toddler.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this was Natsu's thoughts on being turned into a child! I know it's not as long, believe me, I wanted it to be a long chapter, but I'm all out of ideas as far as this chapter goes.**_

 _ **Sorry, I should have a better and longer chapter next time!**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


End file.
